


Boy, Do I Remember

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Little Soldier [10]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: bucky x reader - Relationship
Series: Little Soldier [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625314
Kudos: 15





	Boy, Do I Remember

As you’d guessed, Nat was livid. Instead of lashing out in front of Dom, however, she simply walked away. Later that night, you were torn. You didn’t know if you should go speak with her...or let her cool off. Dom was with Steve for the night, wrapping Christmas presents, and Bucky would be with you. Now that it was out in the open that you were together, you were going to ask him to just start staying in your room from now on. He said that he’d be up after a workout and a shower. 

You had showered yourself and started tidying up your little place when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” You called, not wanting to stop your cleaning. Once you did, you wouldn’t want to start up again. 

“So…” Nat sighed as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. 

Swallowing, you stood up straight. “Come here to chew me out, mom?” You raised an eyebrow at her. 

Nat couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Smartass.” She muttered before plopping on your couch. “No, I’m not.” She let her head hang back. “As much as I wanted to earlier. I talked to Steve earlier.” She told you, looking at you as you sat on the other side of the couch. “I still don’t like you and Bucky being together. I don’t think he deserves you or Dom. I think that I’ll always be scared I’ll get a call that he walked out on you.” You gave her a sad smile, knowing that she loved you and Dom so much. “But…” She made a face. “You’re an adult.” You couldn’t help but giggle at her expression. “And I’ll support you because I love you. Even when you’re clearly being dumb.” Her eyes softened as she nudged you. “No more babies, though? At least for now?” 

You snorted. “I can assure you, no more babies.” You shook your head, opening your arms for her. “Come here, you stubborn spy.” 

“Seriously, though! I am a spy, and somehow you two managed to keep this from me!” She sounded both impressed, and a bit offended that she’d missed it. Hugging you, she gave you a squeeze. “He hurts you again, they’ll never find his body.” She told you before pulling back.  Bucky walked in, drying his still wet hair. He paused when he spotted Nat. “Hey, Nat.” He was preparing himself for a lecture, threats, and possibly bodily harm. 

“That’s my cue.” She patted your leg. “Night.” She got up, glaring at him. “I’m watching you, Barnes.” 

He watched her go, the door shutting behind her. His eyes went back to you. “At least I’m still in one piece?” He joked. “She still pissed off?” 

You shrugged. “She’s Nat.” You reminded him. “She still has the same feelings but said I’m an adult and she’ll support me because she loves me.” You put your legs over his once he sat on the couch. “How was your shower?” 

“So lonely.” He winked at you, making you laugh. 

* * *

You and your little family had been in the house almost three and a half months by the time the 4th of July came around. Bucky had surprised Dom with a cat the month before, and you’d put him in charge of cleaning up the fur. Why? Because he got  _ the  _ fluffiest white cat known to mankind. His fur got everywhere. Which was why when everyone showed up for the cookout for the 4th...he was trying to get the fur off the couch. As soon as he seemed to get it off, Snowball (as Dom had named him) would jump right back up on the couch and stretch out. “You’re lucky you’re cute and my kid loves your furry ass.” He muttered, shaking his head. 

“Awe, is Bucky getting outwitted by a cat?” Steve teased as he walked in. 

“You want to try to keep the fur off everything with this thing?” He pointed to the cat who was now lying on its back, it’s tail moving back and forth. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “I give up.” 

You smirked as you peeked in. “You’re the one who opted to get the walking duster, babe.” You reminded him. “Come on, Dom wants you guys to kick the ball around.” You’d give the man a break and tell him to google tips later. 

Grinning, Bucky followed you and Steve out to the backyard. Thor was relaxing in a chair, Clint was in charge of the grill, Tony was already kicking the ball around with Dom, Bruce was playing a card game with Sam in the dining room, and Nat and Wanda were waiting for you to join them to chat. 

It was shaping up to be a good day. 

* * *

Between the 4th and Dom’s birthday, Bucky had been pulled away for a handful of missions. Both you and Dom always worried about him, which meant Dom would wind up in your bed while he was gone. 

He returned the end of September with the promise that he would be there for Dom’s birthday. There was no way in hell he would miss that for anything. That night, Dom slept between the two of you. You looked over at Bucky, as neither of you could fall asleep just yet. “I love you.” You whispered happily, a sleepy smile on your face.

He lit up, as always. “I love you, too.” He whispered back, rolling over so that he was on his side. Reaching over, he ran his hand through his hair before holding you both. 

“Hey, Bucky?” You breathed, your heart hammering in your chest. 

“Mhm?” 

“Remember when you got back the end of July? From that rough mission?” You started, licking your lips. “And we...celebrated?” He couldn’t see, but you were blushing. 

He smirked. “Boy, do I remember.” He told you. “Why?” 

“I’m pregnant.” You were nervous as all hell, but you’d already been putting off telling him since right before he left on the mission. You had been trying to figure out  _ how _ , and then he left. Had he never known, you never would have forgiven yourself. He was quiet, scaring you. “Buck?” Your eyes were watering. 

“I’m gonna be a dad again?” He asked, his voice full of emotion. “We’re having another kid? When are you due?” 

You sniffed, thankful that he was happy. “Around April.” You told him. “You’re not mad?” 

“Fuck no.” He assured you. “I’m excited!” 

Dom groaned, Bucky getting too loud. “Shhhhh.” He rolled over in his sleep, making you chuckle. 

* * *

Everyone had been told about the baby on Thanksgiving (including Dom, as you knew he’d tell). You had wanted to wait for Christmas, to tell everyone what you were having...but there was no way in hell you’d be able to hide it that long. You were just about 4 months along, and sporting a small bump. Everyone was excited- even Nat. That had surprised you the most, but things had improved with her lately. Thankfully. She no longer glared at Bucky when visiting on the weekends at times. 

* * *

On Christmas you announced that you were having a little girl, and you were naming her Kaylee. While you, Nat, and Bruce worked on Christmas dinner, Thor, Clint, Steve, and Bucky spent the day in the snow with Dom. Tony, of course, tinkered with everything. He did every visit to make sure things were safe. Wanda and Sam put themselves in charge of pictures. They wanted to make sure that the first Christmas spent in your house was remembered. 

* * *

You and Bucky had opted to not celebrate the New Year. Mostly because you would be too tired to stay up, and he just didn’t care all that much. The three of you had pizza that night for dinner as your ‘celebration’ (code for neither of you felt like cooking or doing dishes), and that was that. 

Bucky let you sleep in on Valentine’s Day, getting Dom off to school before making you breakfast in bed. Smelling waffles, you slowly started to sit up as he came in. “Morning, beautiful.” He grinned. 

“Morning, handsome.” You stretched your arms above your head. He set the tray next to you and got comfortable. Finally looking at your tray, you paused. “Bucky?” You breathed. Sitting in a little box next to your plate was a diamond ring. You looked up at him. 

Licking his lips, he tucked some hair behind his ear. “Will you marry me?” He asked shyly. 

You teared up and nodded. “Yes!” You agreed. Never in a million years would you have seen this coming. He gently took your hand and slipped the ring on your finger. “It’s beautiful, Bucky.” You told him. 

“Bruce helped.” He chuckled. “I called him panicked because I was so overwhelmed at the store.” 

You giggled, able to picture that. “That’s cute.” 

* * *

Next thing you knew...you were rocking your newborn daughter, trying to get her to sleep. She was born April 1st (which Clint told you to be careful because she was bound to like pranks…), and watching Bucky with her melted you. She had his hair, which surprised no one. Man’s genes were strong, apparently. Hearing footsteps, you looked over to see said man standing in the door to the nursery. “Let me take over so you can get a nap.” He said softly. 

“You sure? You need one, too.” You told him. 

He nodded, coming over to take the little girl. “Get some sleep.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ll join you when I can.” 

You gave him a loving smile. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” He grinned. 

* * *

“Mom! Look!” Dom yelled from the living room, making you run from the kitchen where you were getting Kaylee a sippy. 

You came to a halt to see your chubby ten month old walking. She was giggling up a storm and fell on her bottom after a good ten steps. “Oh my god!” You beamed, wishing Bucky was there. You’d sent him out for diapers, as she was almost out. “Daddy is gonna be so proud!” You went over and scooped her up. “And everyone else is gonna be so excited!” You kissed her cheek. 

“Excited for what?” Bucky asked as he walked in, setting the box of diapers down. 

Crouching, you set her down. “Go see Daddy!” You watched her try to balance before trying to get to him. 

Bucky watched her run as fast as her little feet would take her. “I wasn’t gone that long, princess!” He chuckled, lifting her up above his head, sending her into a fit of giggles. Holding her close, he looked at you. “One more? Please? We make cute kids.” He batted his eyelashes at you, giving you puppy dog eyes. 

“Dada!” She clapped, as if agreeing. 

“Oh, you gotta say yes now. I mean, seriously, babe!” He was beaming, and followed as you went back to the kitchen to finally get her sippy. “Please? Pretty please?” 


End file.
